


The Cold Winds Rose

by Bam4Me



Series: Reincarnate [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Gen, Gender Confusion, If you dont get it you can read the other fics to give yourself context, Jon and Dany are soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Reference to Dany's stillbirth, Set in S2E03, Soulmates, this is a skippable fic, you dont have to read this one to know whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon has a dream that's rare, in the sense, that he sees it as anyone else would see a dream. This is strange to him, but not entirely new.





	The Cold Winds Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so thing is, over this series, I make ref to the fact that Dany's stillbirth was traumatic to Jon (and Dany, but I'm focusing on him here), and later on, it's revealed that Jeor knew about it when it happened, and that's why he took Jon North in this series, cause he needed to keep Jon away from Thorne. I'm putting this here now, cause I think this might be the EARLIEST ref I've written to it other than the incident of it happening itself, so just so you get what's in context here. 
> 
> If you still don't understand what's going on, you can skip this fic and come back to it after Close Your Eyes and the series will still make sense. I'm not displacing the order of the series because I'm putting the fics in order of when they happen, but you can read this one later and it'll make more sense then if you need it.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Sometimes Jon and Daenerys dreamt, when the other was sick, mostly. Jon isn’t nearly as worried about this dream as he had been when the incident itself had happened. At the time, he hadn’t shared a dream with Daenerys since the night after Drogo was burned on his pyre, and the dragons were born.

 

This was months ago now, and Jon thinks Daenerys might be sick right now. She was complaining the other night about her nose being stuffed up and had told him not to expect her in his dreams for a few days, mostly because she didn’t like sleeping while her nose was a mess. Before Jon had fallen asleep that night, he could feel her, annoyed, but cognizant and still ill. It was rare for either of them to get sick.

 

They haven’t actually had to worry about illness since Jon had a childhood fever his father had been worried he wouldn’t live through.

 

Unfortunately still, either of them being ill means they were too weak to reach the other in their mind. So Jon dreamt in the way others did, fast moving and confusing, leaving him tired and groggy the next morning, unsure what was going on. He didn’t understand how others could dream like this all the time.

 

This wasn’t a dream he wanted to remember anyways.

 

_ He was sitting by the cart with Sam trying to dab the blood off his face, when Jeor Mormont stormed out of Crastor’s keep, angry. _

 

_ “What the hell were you thinking, boy?” _

 

_ Jon stood up with a glare of his own, looking just as pissed. Sam mumbled out a greeting to the Lord Commander, and was told to leave them. _

 

_ “Just what’s gotten into your head, boy?” _

 

_ Jon faltered once, feeling sick to his stomach, and he reached a hand up to press in the spot below his stomach, the one that’s been aching for days now. He hasn’t dreamt with Daenerys since the stillbirth had happened, and he’s desperate to hear from her since she’s gone into the Red Waste. He doesn’t know if she’ll come back out. _

 

_ “I saw Crastor take his newborn son into the woods, and leave him there.” It didn’t come out accusingly, like he had expected it to, in fact, it took his entire being not to break down into sobs. He didn’t know that baby. It was born of incest to a man who marries his daughters. But he couldn’t hold back the tears that slipped down before he could hold them back, and Jeor almost deflated in front of him, anger turning to a mix of sorrow and pity. Jon was used to eliciting pity from others. _

 

_ “The wildlings serve crueler gods than you or I.” _

 

_ Jon scowled. “I serve the old gods, the children of the forest. They don’t serve gods. That was a Walker, and you know it.” _

 

_ Jeor studied Jon’s eyes for a long moment. “It’s that sacrifice that allows them to stay alive now.” _

 

_ “And when the Walkers have enough of those babies? How much bigger would this make their army?” _

 

_ “If they didn’t do this now, there would be no living in the North-” _

 

_ “So why the fuck can’t we let them go South of the Wall?” _

 

_ “You watch your tongue, boy. It’s Castor who’s been the difference between life and death for our rangers over the years, including your uncle-” _

 

_ “Then why hasn’t Crastor seen him in over three years now?” _

 

_ Jeor didn’t have a good answer for that. “Jon, I know you’re missing him-” _

 

_ “You’re right. I miss my uncle. But more than that, I just lost a  _ son _ , and don’t you tell me that wasn’t my son, because you don’t know what I feel. I just lost a son to a cruel witch who didn’t like Daenerys, and you’re telling me, I should have  _ looked away _ when a man carried his newborn baby boy into the woods?” _

 

_ “Maybe it was a bad idea to take you with us North.” _

 

_ “No. It wasn’t. Because you’re right, we need to get rid of the Walkers, and I’m not looking for my uncle anymore, I want to find whatever took that baby, and I want to kill it.” _

 

_ Jeor nodded, still looking cautious. “Of course.” _

 

Jon sat up on the furs with a little gasp of air, remembering the exact moment when he realized that the Free Folk didn’t deserve to live above the Wall, and the Night’s Watch wasn’t as good as he thought it was. He took a moment to look around the tent -Tormund’s tent, who he’s been sleeping near for months now- and found Daia, Tormund’s youngest daughter, wedged in between Jon and Tormund, sleeping in the warmth between their bodies. She did that, and she had a habit of clinging to heat.

 

He found Betha, Tormund’s eldest, sitting up a few feet away from them in front of the fire, sewing rabbit fur gloves, with tiny little stitches that would make even Sansa jealous with how fine they were.

 

“I didn’t know you dreamt.”

 

Jon sat up, and moved so he was sitting next to her at the fire, feeling too warm. “I rarely do, but mainly when Dany is sick. She’s not feeling well tonight.”

 

Betha nodded. “Too weak to connect your minds. She’ll come back to you.”

 

Jon nodded. “She always does. Now, tell me, why are you awake now?”

 

She shrugged once, looking down at the glove with a sigh, gently tracing the lining of it. “I didn’t want to disturb anyone, and I can’t… I don’t have the ability Daia does, to not… I can’t sleep near someone without getting inside their head. Daia and Father are used to it, but I don’t want to do that to you.”

 

Jon reached out and put a hand around the girl’s shoulders, gently tugging her in so he could press a kiss to the crown of her head. She reminded him of Bran actually. Always running off to play -to climb- alone. But she was shy in a way that none of the Stark children ever achieved. She sighed, curling up at his side comfortably.

 

“You know, without Dany in my mind, it’s rather lonely. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jon nodded. “Yes. I’m rather used to it. It feels so strange without her.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

***

 

When Tormund woke up before them all the next morning, he found a rare sight indeed, Jon was a bit away from them on the other side of the furs, with Betha and Daia both tangled up in the blankets and curled around his waist.

 

He knew Jon was a good person from the moment Daia and Betha trusted him, but now he knows Jon is even better than that. He sighed, reaching over to pull their blankets higher over Daia’s shoulders, and pressed a soft kiss to Jon’s brow, before getting up to leave and go about his day.

 

He could let them sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
